Lazos
by Lia Du Black
Summary: Tras los hechos acontecidos en Eclipse, Bella decubre que tiene una media hermana , con la llegada del nuevo miebro de la familia Swan tmb llega una sobra que se cierne sobre Forks. ExB otras parejas.


Este fic es solo para aquellos que ya han leído el tercer libro de la saga, si aun están sin leerlo, los espero de regreso.

Todos los personajes de la serie Twilight pertenecen a su autora Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo fantaseo con alguna situación y personajes sin fines de lucro.

Antes que nada gracias por entrar y adelante.

"**Lazos"**

--

Capitulo 1-Testamento

Toda mi existencia había visto pasar la vida por un lado como si se tratase de una película, siempre veía a la gente ir y venir , resignada a tener solo una parte de eso que llamaban libertad , no era que fuera miserable…solo vacía . Carecía de la capacidad de vivir por mi misma, para mi el mundo transcurría a través de la lente de una vieja cámara fotográfica.

Ahora me encontraba en un avión rumbo a conocer al que es mi padre y mi única hermana.

Había tres cosas de las que estaba segura:

-Yo no seria la misma después de conocerles.

-Que tal vez no regresaría a casa.

-Y que una parte de mi ya les odiaba.

--3 semanas antes--

Cumpliendo todas mis expectativas y superándolas con creces , la palabra matrimonio congelo a Charlie en un instante de furia permanente , todo había sucedido tan rápido que creía no haber vivido esa escena , aun así ahora tenia a Edward sonriendo picaramente en mi habitación mientras yo escuchaba pegada a la puerta lo que papa hacia.

-Crees que deba preocuparme por salir en la lista de los mas buscados?-Su voz tomo un tono confidencial y burlón.

-Sabes, odio decirlo pero... te lo dije... ahora estoy condenada a una eternidad en mi habitación-Dije con desgana apoyándome en la puerta mientras juntaba mis piernas a mi pecho.

-Vamos es normal que se exaltara, eres su hija, su única hija y además yo soy el chico malo que se la esta robando y pervirtiendo-Se sentó gracilmente a mi lado, mirando la ventana.

-Gracias, el principal promotor de esta campaña y apoyas al enemigo

-No estamos en guerra-Me abrazo y me acurruco junto a el

-Dios si lees su mente, como puedes estar tan tranquilo?.

-La mayoría de las cosas que planea hacer no podrían matarme-Soltó

-No me digas que esta ideando maneras de matarte-Me levante y mire la puerta como si viera a través de ella con total asombro.

-Se le pasara.

-Y si nos casamos primero y después le mandamos las fotos-Dije mirando mi armario

-Bella...vamos no va tenerte aquí para siempre.

-Si, solo hasta que decida hacerme monja o me vuelva tan vieja que no le guste a ningún hombre-Me senté en la cama

-Si yo...fuera padre...-Parecía meditar la frase y pocas veces le veía detenerse a pensarlo.

-Te entiendo pero vaya, soy mayor se lo que hago.

En aquel momento mis problemas se resumían a lograr que Charlie aceptara mi boda y que Alice no se sobrepasara en planear mi boda de sus sueños (sigue sonándome tan irónico que procuro no mencionarlo mucho). Los días pasaron de una manera lenta y mis pensamientos se enfilaban a Jacob, en esos minutos en los que la voz de Alice al teléfono me parecía distante, o cuando estaba segura en los brazos de Edward por solo segundos mi mente se dedicaba da rebuscar en mis recuerdos la sonrisa resplandeciente de mi sol personal, aquel que yo misma había apartado de mi con la decisión de unirme a Edward para siempre.

Sabía que era irreconciliable el antagonismo que había entre ellos tanto por el pacto como por nuestros sentimientos. Aquello se había vuelto una vorágine de sentimientos ya pasados que me incitaban a la nostalgia, por que solo podía añorar algo que jamás volvería.

Pero una noche cuando regresaba de casa de Edward con previo permiso del sheriff, encontré a Charlie en la sala de la casa por primera vez con el televisor apagado, Edward se despidió rápido, lo que me hizo sentir aun mas nerviosa, que era tan delicado para que Edward "no soy un entrometido" Cullen saliera corriendo, me acerque a papa de la manera mas normal.

-En un momento haré la cena para que te...

-Siéntate Bella-Su semblante me pareció tan cansado y algo intranquilo que me senté sin rechistar, un sentimiento de incertidumbre se clavo de lleno en mi pecho y la certeza de que todo tomaría un rumbo distinto al previsto me sorprendió de frente.-Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar…-Aquello marco la pauta.

-Papa, si es por lo de la boda-Por instante me pareció que me diría que lo fuera olvidando pero me dijo algo que jamás imagine, al menos no por el momento.

-Eso Bella es algo que ya has decidido por ti misma y yo solo estoy en una face que se me pasara en cuanto acepte que, ya no puedo mandarte como si fueras un niña-Miro las fotos de la estantería donde salía yo de pequeña-Cuando tu madre y yo nos separamos, pensé que no sobreviviría a eso, tu eras muy pequeña. Yo siempre amare a tu madre pero la realidad era que no podía darle lo que ella deseaba-Suspiro como regresando al pasado y yo me sentía repentinamente tan herida como el por la actitud de mama, Charlie siempre la había amado pero aquello era inconciliable.-Pero hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que tal vez yo podría seguir adelante-Su mirada se perdió en alguna parte de sus recuerdos-Habían pasado solo un par de años desde que me separe de Reene, tu tenias 3 años y medio creo, tal vez por ello no lo recuerdas y Reene jamás supo de esto-Parecía tan nervioso que yo no sabia que pensar.

-Papa es normal que quisieras retomar tu vida, creo que eso es...-Pero el siguió como si no hubiera abierto la boca.

-Ella...solo te vio una vez, por ello no creo que tú la recordaras, ella se llamaba Sophia...-Parecía ser algo realmente difícil, hablar de este tema así que trate de tranquilizarlo.

-Papa no tienes que decirlo si te incomoda.

-No , tengo que decírtelo , veras ella y yo llegamos mas allá de una relación de amistad, poco después ella se fue sin dejar rastro , cuando tu has venido a vivir aquí estaba acostumbrado a estar solo , se que tal vez no he sido un buen padre-Charlie me estaba confundiendo de sobremanera, desde cuando hablaba tanto y mas de temas escabrosos para el, solía ser algo brusco y directo -Hace unos días me ha llegado un paquete-Entonces repare en la caja con timbres postales que descansaba en su regazo -Sophia murió hace unas semanas-Sus ojos reflejaron un pena silenciosa que me hizo sentir un vació en el estomago, se veía abatido, seguramente el hubiera querido verla de nuevo antes de que ella...

-Oh papa, debiste de quererla mucho, estoy segura que ella hubiera querido verte de nuevo-Puse mi mano en su hombro para que sintiera mi apoyo

-Bella ella...-Parecía perdido-Ella me mando una carta junto con su testamento-Aquella mujer debía seguir amando a papa, pero el testamento traía mas sorpresas de las que yo esperaba.-A ti también te ha enviado una-Me extendió el sobre, pero ahora yo no le encontraba sentido a nada, después de todo, por que una carta para aquella niña que solo había visto una vez y la charla con su padre no tenia sentido que después de años de eso lo sacara tema si...

-Ella tubo una hija mía-Me pare del sofá tan rápido que me sentí mareada o creo que fue la impresión, era eso, la platica había sido la antesala de la noticia mas inesperada, yo Isabella Swan a mis 18 años y apunto de contraer matrimonio, descubrí que tenia una hermana pequeña que sin duda despertaba toda mi curiosidad.

-Bella entiendo que tu estés...molesta-Me percate que Charlie había mal interpretado mi reacción y aun pasmada me senté de nuevo y le tome la mano.

-Papa tu...no tienes de que, bueno es una sorpresa pero esta bien, creo que es bueno.

-Sophia dice en su testamento que...Stella, debe de pasar sus vacaciones conmigo-Se veía contrariado.

-Vaya...y tu?

-Espero poder con ello Bella, se que esto no es lo que uno espera escuchar de sus padres.

-Papa todos tenemos el derecho de reiniciar y tal vez esta sea una forma en que Sophia te da una nueva oportunidad-Le sonreí

-Creo que ahora no soy quien para opinar sobre lo de la boda.

-Charlie siempre serás mi padre, pero esa decisión solo es mía, además ahora que lo has reconsiderado puedo ahorrarme los planes de fuga-Le solté sonriente-Te preparare la cena.

-No, estoy cansado quisiera descansar ya, hasta mañana Bella-Se levanto y me beso en la frente como cuando era niña, me preguntaba que pasaba por su mente ahora que en alguna parte del mundo estaba otra niña con su sangre y que jamás había visto.

Subí lentamente a mi habitación y al cerrar la puerta me tope con mi ángel de mármol sentado en la cama, algo pensativo.

-Vaya noticia-Suspire, me senté junto a el-Como esta el?

-Creo que aun no lo puede creer, es bueno que tengas una hermana, así no me siento tan miserable al quitarle a Charlie a su linda Bella

-Sabes, es triste que esa mujer se fuera y tuviera a su hija lejos de Charlie.

-Tal vez tuvo miedo.

-Papa jamás ha dejado de amar a Reene y eso creo que no ayudo a la relación, se siente culpable me imagino-Aun tenia la carta en mi mano-Toma-Le extendí la carta

-No creo que deba, es algo que debes leer tu.

-Quiero que la leas para mí, además eso me ayudara a reflexionar.

Edward abrió el sobre con delicadeza, escuche el papel ceder y dejar al alcance de Edward la carta, yo estaba con la cabeza sobre su hombro expectante de que comenzara la lectura, extendió la carta y una bella caligrafía se revelo ante nuestros ojos.

-Querida Isabella...-Comenzó con su voz tersa y modulada a revivir las palabras plasmadas en el papel, donde una mujer que no recordaba me dirigía unas de sus últimas palabras. Cerré los ojos.

_Querida Isabella_

_El motivo de esta carta tal vez te suene ajeno a ti por completo, se que la dulce niña que vive en mis recuerdos es ahora una bella jovencita y espero disculpes mi atrevimiento, es solo que ahora me encuentro en una situación que me obliga perturbar tu vida y la de tu padre Charles. _

_Cuando yo conocí a tu padre me pareció una persona sencilla y honesta , alguien de quien me enamore sin remedio pero siempre supe que el amor que yo le profesaba no era suficiente para curar la herida que en su corazo latía siempre , el solo amo a una mujer , a tu madre. Aun así me arriesgue y gane, obtuve de tu padre mi mas grande regalo una hija que ha sido desde que supe de su concepción la luz de mi vida, si fui egoísta al no darle a conocer a tu padre de la existencia y al ahora introducir en sus vidas a Stella pero no podía forzar a tu padre a estar a mi lado solo por cumplir, eso solo hubiera terminado en algo doloroso para todos. Y aunque muchas veces desee contarle a tu padre sobre nuestra hija, sabia que solo perturbaría su vida, lo amaba demasiado para causarle algún problema._

_Se que es un buen padre por que, cuando el me hablaba de ti su voz era mas suave y sus ojos brillaban, tu representabas su mas preciado bien, el te quiere y no deseo que estés molesta con el. _

_Tal vez ahora que he muerto pues solo así esta carta habría llegado a tu mano, todo sea como debió , Stella mi hija y tu hermana si así deseas aceptarla ,es una chica muy noble y sincera, tal vez por que soy su madre es posible que no vea sus flaquezas , tiene un carácter fuerte, se que tal vez sea dura pero ella los necesita tanto , me preocupa tanto dejarla pero ahora eso no depende de mi, desde el fondo de mi corazón y con la mas encarecida suplica te pido estés cerca ella y la cuides , estoy segura de que ahora un gran cambio se ha presentado en su vida y en la tuya , espero eso las una._

_Amar nos da la oportunidad de regresar todo lo que se nos han dado, yo ame a tu padre tanto como me fue posible hasta el ultimo aliento y lo amare aun después , así mismo, espero me perdones por intervenir en tu vida sin permiso, preséntale mis respetos a tu madre a quien siempre quise conocer, Charles habla de ella de una manera tan extravagante que me parecía que hubiéramos podida ser amigas, en mi corazón jamás albergue hacia ella ningún rencor por que Charles le amaba y eso era sagrado para mi. _

_Stella será para Charles un prueba y espero tu los ayudes a acercarse , si por alguna razón estas en contra de que ella se acerque a ti , lo comprenderé pero entonces solo te pido seas respetuosa y cordial , ella no tiene la culpa de las circunstancias que envuelven su nacimiento. Gracias por que se que eres una buena persona y cuidaras de mi pequeño tesoro, Bella, eras una niña tan dulce que me atreví a desear tener algo así. Te mando una foto de Stella y mía._

_Con cariño Sophia Rozenberg_

Aquella mujer había amado a mi padre con un sentimiento puro que sin lugar a duda era un amor verdadero, aunque me entristecía por todo lo que había sufrido sabia bien lo que era dejar que el ser amado fuera feliz aun a costa de la felicidad propia.

Escuche el crujir del papel y me sorprendió cuando Edward puso la foto frente a mi. Y allí frente a mi estaban dos personas que en silencio eran parte de mi vida ahora.

Sophia era una mujer hermosa, sin duda con la clase y elegancia propia de un dama, juraría que parecía una actriz, por sus facciones delicadas, aun con algunas arrugas no era posible dejar de ver su sonrisa plena y unos ojos etéreos llenos de ternura, tenia el cabello castaño claro, piel blanca como el marfil además de lozana, unos ojos color azul intenso contrastando con sus cabella caoba, una belleza exótica y elegante.

La criatura a su lado era sin duda mi hermana, Stella vestía un hermoso conjunto a blanco y negro, parecía posar para la foto, su cabello negro relucía adornado con una cinta blanca y caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, una sonrisa resplandeciente se dibujaba en sus labios rosados, no podía ver sus ojos pues usaba lentes oscuros, pero podía ver aun así que era una verdadera muñequita de porcelana, se veía delicada y desprendía elegancia al igual que su madre.

Por un instante me permití fantasear con esa conversación entre hermanas que siempre desee cuando pequeña.

Desperté de mis cavilaciones al sentir los brazos de Edward rodeándome cariñosamente y yo me dejaba llevar descansando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Estas bien?

-Creo que estoy nerviosa…-Me abandone a la sensación de dulce duermevela que el me hacia sentir, reconfortándome.

--3 semanas después--

Nerviosa era la clave del nudo que tenia en el estomago, ahora yo parada en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Seattle. Tome la mano de Edward para calmarme con el frió tacto de su piel, Alice estaba sentada mirando el tablero de anuncios, donde el vuelo de Londres tenia marcada su llegada a las 12:00 p.m.

Corte!!

Hasta aquí llego hoy, por favor dejen sus opiniones que son lo mas importante para mi y sobre todo díganme si quieren que siga.

Secretos familiares son rebelados, creen que fue muy pasivo? , que le falto?.

Como se llevaran las hermanitas ahora que se vean cara a cara?

Este primer capitulo esta dedicado a mi Abuela que ya no esta con nosotros y que siempre me dio cuerda para hacer lo que deseaba, a ti donde quiera que estés.

Me despido y agradezco su tiempo.

"Nada como dejar tu ultimo aliento con un beso de la muerte…no seria el comienzo perfecto de la eternidad?".

Lia Du Black


End file.
